Blackbird
by Konnie-chan
Summary: SongFic, Oneshot. Spoilers to OotP. My first HP fanfiction, written by the part of my brain that is convinced we'll never see Padfoot again. That part of my brain is dead now, I just killed it, and I enjoyed doing it. You shall never see anything from it


**BLACKBIRD**

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise. _

**He had been dreaming. Though the details of the dream were utterly lost to him, he knew it hadn't been entirely pleasant. And yet, Sirius was not quite ready to let it go. He remembered pain, lots of it, and despair, but that hadn't been all that there had been to the dream. He could remember a darkness deeper than his namesake, surrounding him, choking him, striping him of all happiness or hope, and then there had been release, joy even. Those parts of the dream had almost made the rest seem worth it. But he was waking up, just when it seemed the dream was starting to get good, and with sleep went any recollection of the experience. It had obviously been intense, he thought, if the pressure on his chest and his ragged breathing were any indication.**

**Awareness started flooding him, but he refused to acknowledge it just yet. He, of course, couldn't remember falling asleep, and wasn't entirely sure of where he was, exactly. It sure didn't feel like a long time ago since he'd been awake, and he was almost sure it had been night just moments ago, yet a warmth that could only be the sun was prickling his face, causing the darkness of sleep to turn into a burning red that stung his still unyielding eyes. He also noticed that his bed, as it was, was not so much soft and mushy as it was humid and hard. His cheek was resting on something moist, that smelled distinctively like grass. He grunted in mild discomfort and turned around, covering his eyes with one languid arm, but it was a mere reflex. He wasn't that uncomfortable, really. He would have expected his muscles to hurt horribly after sleeping out in the open all night. Instead, he felt rested. **

**Something poked his shoulder and he stilled, trying hard and with urgency to remember exactly where he was, thinking if it was possible he was about to turn into something's breakfast.**

"**I know you're awake." **

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see._

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

**Sirius couldn't help smiling at the voice, or at the amused tone that it carried. Opening one lazy eye, he peered from behind the white fabric of his shirt to meet a cheerful bespectacled face. Stretching, he gave up any pretense of slumber and groaned in mild pleasure as he felt the bones of his neck and back cracking into place. **

"**Ah, good morning…" he mumbled. James chuckled, to what Sirius frowned slightly, still smiling. "It is morning, isn't it?" He knew the answer before his companion had shaken his head no. The sun just wasn't that high over your head during the morning. Besides, he suddenly had the nagging sensation of having to be elsewhere. He sat up bolt upright. "How long…? How late…?" He didn't want to start the day facing detention or, as it was, having already missed half of it.**

**James waved him off, but stared at him with mirth behind his glasses.**

"**It's ok, we're not in trouble, or anything. I did think you weren't going to wake up, for a moment. You had me worried." **

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly,_

_Into the ligth of a dark black night._

**There was an undertone of honesty behind James' playful tone that made him a bit uncomfortable, but he didn't think much of it and, though the feeling that he was supposed to be someplace else didn't leave him completely, Sirius relaxed, accommodated himself to rest his back on the same tree James was using as support, and looked around. It really was a glorious day. There weren't that many students on the grounds, which looked rather larger than usual without the crowd. Maybe it was a Hogsmade weekend and he had forgot about it? After all, going to town with actually permission was not as fun as doing it the Marauder way. Maybe that was it? There was still the question of why, or if, he'd spent the night outside. He felt too good to have been so drunk the night before as to have forgotten about it. He decided he'd ask later. He didn't want to seem 'too' lost. He had a reputation to maintain, after all. **

"**So?" Sirius asked with no real purpose, gazing lazily up at the fluffy white clouds scattered around one of the bluest skies he'd ever seen.**

**James slipped one hand into his bag and dug for a bit until it came out holding a tiny, quivering golden ball. He shrugged, looking at it in a mixture of awe and appreciation.**

"**So."**

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly,_

_Into the ligth of a dark black night._

**The snitch's silver wings fluttered madly, covering the sound of real wings and the shuffle of tree-leaves for a moment. It would fly a little above James head before he caught it, dedicated a moment to shameless gloating, then released it again, the sequence repeating itself endlessly. Sirius glanced at the lake. Sure enough, he saw a group of girls chattering amiably. A mass of red hair stuck out visibly from the rest. Evans must have felt his eyes on her, because she turned and, after frowning a bit, smiled brilliantly a moment later. She waved at him, then gave James, who was too focused on his task to notice, a lovey-dovey look that made his teeth hurt before turning back to her friends. It was a familiar scene, a rather monotonous scene, that nonetheless gave Sirius a sense of home. Though it didn't look like they'd be moving from that spot any time soon, he wasn't sure that was a reason for complaint. He felt at peace.**

"**When are Remus and…?" he paused. The second name didn't come as easily to his mind as it should have. His first option seemed only natural, yet it stuck on his throat, leaving a bad taste in his mouth. James finally stopped playing, gripped the snitch tight within his fingers and looked at him, frowning, biting his lips, as if dreading his question. "When are Remus and Harry getting here?" he finished slowly, in a quiet tone full of understanding.**

**James smiled knowingly and resumed his tantalizing of the snitch.**

"**They'll get here when they'll get here," he said happily. **

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_


End file.
